The Beginning
by Thalia-Luke
Summary: Connor's feelings to a new girl at camp. Would this one girl feel the same way towards him? And a brother battle for one girl, will it tear them apart or bring them closer? R
1. Chapter 1 First sight

Sarah's point of veiw

To start off I'll introduce myself, my name is Sarah Solen I _thought_ I was a normal preteen with controlled ADD but then thing changed a few months ago when my parents told me I was an orphan. T They didn't know who my parents where and they didn't seem to care at all about it which was not like them and I found really odd.

After they told me they seem to think of me as unwanted space, I tried to talk to them and all they would say was "Mhm" or "yes what ever you say" not wanting to have a conversation with me or anything. I told my friends this and they to said the same thing. It got to the point where I thought I was no one at all to the world, no mom or dad, no life and, no one bothered to talk to me.

One day I woke up to find a bow and arrows at the foot of my bed not knowing where they came from, or even how to use them. I tried it out the same morning in an open field so I wouldn't harm anything and was surprisingly really good at it. It must have been enchanted magic I thought at the time or something like that since I didn't know what to believe anymore. I only thought this because whenever I shot an arrow another one came into my quill like it never went anywhere.

I ended up running away because of my so called 'friends and 'parents.' After awhile I found myself walking towards long island not far from where I live. It only took me about a day and a half walking to a place with a hill with a pine tree at the top. Not knowing why I was drawn there, and curiosity getting the better of me I stepped off the side of the road and onto the grass.

As soon as I stepped off the road and on to the grass there was movement under a bush right by where I was walking. A small dog with three heads jumped out at me making me shake my head to clear my brain thinking I was going crazy. Only not having much time to because right after that small one came this huge dog, also with three heads that wasn't your normal size doggie. I mean this thing was almost as big as a hummer. It growled at me and then ponced.

Connor's point of veiw 

There was a new girl at camp today. She came like no one else had, most campers came with no weapon. Being chased by monsters and almost die's by the time they get past the borders most that is. But this new girl, she was something else, she came with a bow an arrows.

Fighting off the monsters and chasing them away almost as soon as they came. But that wasn't the most surprising part (if you can believe it). No, what stunned everyone was that she only had one scratch on her arm that was only went about a centimeter in her skin. No bruises, no other cuts that anyone could see at least, and she looked as healthy as anyone could.

She passed the borders fine, no big surprise after all that had just happened to her. Every single person that had seen her at the border ran up to her. In aw, surprise, and also some unable to believe that she had just survived that, with out any training as far as we knew.

Being a guy I have to say she was very beautiful, even if her hair was matted and face was covered with dirt.

What they found out was very little, only that her name was Sarah and that she didn't know her mom or dad. She was an orphan she said. Little did she know that her dad was always looking after her.


	2. Chapter 2 First week check

Sarahs point of View

The next few days should have been the best of my life, there was _so_ much to learn to this mysterious place called camp half-blood. To me though, it seemed to be a blur, and not really real. Almost too good to be true. Although I had closed myself off from my friends and parents as they shunned me away while I was still there, I still missed their faces and just seeing them every morning. I missed the dreaded s word too (_school_) if you could believe that. The routine of getting up in the morning, taking the bus to school, and learning about the world I thought was true. Then going home doing homework and just lazing around was something I missed. I don't even think these people here know the definition of lazing around. What they consider to be lazing around, is swimming, and fencing. It all seems cool on paper, but its harder than expected.

How did they expect me to believe that all this time the Greek Gods have existed and ruled since Greece? That things will come after you and try to kill you just because you ''smelt" good to them, because you were an actual daughter of a God. And the fact that even though they said that, they couldn't tell me _who_ this person was.

I guess I had a first-time entrance into camp. Everyone when I had passed the tree on the top of the hill, rushed up to me wondering how I had been so "elegant" while fighting that 3 headed thing. To me, I wouldn't call it _elegant_, or even graceful at that. I was fighting for my life, what else was I going to do? Since then, I have had a lot of people crowd around me, and want to know every little detail, as if trying to piece together my life story. I think I would know what has happened in my life, right? I guess that's not true either, there is this 'mist' that everyone talks about and it makes people only see things that their mind can believe. I mean I _guess_ I have seen things that are of the abnormality, but I thought everyone had that when they where young.

The only thing I really enjoyed through the days were the food, and archery practice. Archery was the one thing I was confident about and loved to do. The food was to die for, and even though you had to give up the best piece of food to the Gods, everything else was so good, you didn't want to stop eating.

Although I was a bit dazed through everything, I have to say, that the guys at this camp where better looking than any other camp I have _ever_ been to. The guys of Hermes cabin, were rather very attractive, and on top of that, although I was an awkward new camper, they treated me like the rest of the campers, and like everyone else too, I got into their pranks almost daily. Most would find it really annoying, but walking out of the cabin, and having a bucket of paint poured onto you, is certainly a way to wake up in the morning, and hey, I needed to shower anyways.

With that, the first week of camp came and went, and it wasn't until the next week that I started to really feel at home. I learned in that short time that if this was to be my new life, I might as well suck it up, and enjoy it, because well, who else in the world gets to say that they can fight monsters and live to tell the tale, in this day and age?

Connors Point Of View

I planned, the morning of the first day the new girl came to camp. I was going to make her feel welcomed. _Every_ camper can say from experience that the first few days are the most awkward ones at camp, because you feel like an idiot. Everyone else knows about all of the things you are just finding out for the first time in your life, and most of the time, you freak out and think everyone at camp bonkers.

What better way to make her feel welcomed than pulling a prank on her? Not a full out prank of course, but just one that would get her rattled and it wouldn't be until later that she would find it was out of friendship. Anyways, it would give me something to talk about with her, right? Travis, being Travis, got annoyed with me the first night she was here, I wouldn't shut up about her and he had seen her too, and didn't deny the fact that she was an eye catcher. I guess, after hearing it for the 50th time, it could get kind of annoying, I must admit. He actually kicked me out of the cabin until dinner, to 'think about my feelings'. Really, the reason he was doing it, was just to laugh and so I would get my act together. He knew before me that I liked her. He wanted me to figure things out if I really wanted something out of all this I guess. Which, of course, I did. Why deny the truth?

After the first prank in the morning of the first day for her, I was really shocked to watch as she didn't freak out at _all,_she just laughed and tried to shake some of the orange paint off of her face. After talking to her about it, she only said that it was nice to see she was accepted as part of the campers. She had already known that Hermes kids pulled pranks on everyone at some point. At this point, this girl was starting to get me curious. Then there was the question of who her parenting was..


End file.
